With the recent growth of communication technologies, a technology for unlocking a door lock by generating, from an electronic device, a key capable of unlocking the door lock has been developed. This door lock unlocking system can be utilized in various contexts, such as in a car, a home, an office, and the like. Accordingly, an electronic device can store several types of keys capable of being used in their respective devices and places.